Dynasty Legacy
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Raul and Julia are under threat, what's this got to do with their uncle? What happens when Kenny is kidnapped? When Brooklyn meets up with them and now with the threat targeting Julia... R&R Ch6 Up!
1. Attacked

Summary-A fic based around F Dynasty and The Bladebreakers. Julia is off for her normal jog but is suddenly confronted by a man with a knife and is saved by another. Who is this person who saved her? And more importantly who attacked her in the first place?

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade and a teensy bit of Rooster's song Deep And Meaningless.

Reviews and any comments would be vastly appreciated!

**Dynasty Legacy-FlamesOfFury**

Chapter I-Attacked

So peaceful Julia thought. She was going for a jog before Raul woke up. She was in Spain, a wonderful resort, waiting for the next championship. Julia continued running along the country, the trees blossoming, the bird chirping, the shadows of the trees. Wildlife buzzed around her emitting the cries.

"If you call me today" Julia said panting wearing a nice pair of shorts that showed off her legs lovely. Her hair tied back, a sweat band around her forehead and a plain white t-shirt on. Music pumping either side.

"I'd say that I'm fine" Julia began again.

She looked at her watch. The time was only 7.30 am. Still got ages till Raul wakes up. Julia thought again. The countryside that Julia was running along was now becoming a public path; this had lots of thick rich bushes which were ruined by rubbish of all kinds.

Couches, bikes, pipes. "Where's the kitchen sink?" Julia said.

"Oh crap" She said sighing, there alongside the path was a kitchen sink.

She laughed to herself as she continued. She had slowed down now as she was nearly back to the villa that she and Raul were staying at. "Aaah!" Julia said, falling over herself.

"FUCKING HELL!" Julia shouted rubbing her ankle, her head down looking at the damage, her music still going on the floor beside her.

She stood up, her hands on her knees when she heard a sound; she turned but was grabbed by a man. She struggled at his grip. He had hold of both arms and tied them around her back crossing each other.

"Get off!" Julia shouted turning her head when she saw an image she would never forget. A tall young looking man with scars all over his face, eyebrows missing hairs, eyes wide and an evil grin on his face had a knife pointing at her. Julia froze, her eyes staring directly at the knife, the shouting had stopped. The man laughed moving the knife slightly in his hand.

"You wouldn't want me to use this would you?" The man said laughing. Julia shook her head.

"Huh?" The man said as he was grabbed, the knife kicked out of his hand and was kicked to the ground.

"FUCK!" The attacker said.

Julia stared at her savour, he was much taller than she was and was wearing some cream coloured trousers on, his t-shirt white with a pattern of paint on the front. He had short brown hair gelled up.

Julia continued to stare as the attacker got up. He swung at the rescuer but he blocked it, twisted it and threw him back at the floor.

"LET ME!" Julia shouted as she ran and took a boot at him.

The attacker was booted in the stomach, he winced and coughed. Winded. Her rescuer pulled Julia away and positioned her behind him. "I'll be back!" The attacker said as he ran holding his stomach.

"You'll get ten times as worse next time Bastard!" Julia shouted angrily shaking her fist at him.

She turned to the guy who had just had half-heartedly saved her life.

"I don't know how to thank…" She was stopped.

His finger now on her lips. "The name is Jin"

He said taking off his finger, she nodded dazed at his beauty.

"Well…? Thanks" Julia finished with a smile. He flashed one back and then dashed off in front of her.

"Hey wait!" Julia cried as he ran full pelt down the path. She put out her hand as she saw 'Jin' fade into the distance. She sighed, picking up her music and turning it off.

FlamesOfFury-Well? Tell me what you think with a review. Simple as that really. I'll have a look at yours as well.


	2. Romero

FlamesOfFury-Special thanks to Chibi Amo as she liked the first chapter so much, she not only added Dynasty Legacy to her fav fics but made me one of her fav authors. Yeah! Now I have 2 and counting… (Hint hint)

I'm only joking; Dynasty Legacy Chapter 2 is up and adds more to the mystery of to why Julia was attacked. Don't forget to review. So enough chat, it's SHOW TIME!

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade

Chapter II-Romero…

Julia banged the door of her villa open, she chucked off her trainers and they banged on the floor. "For god sake sis!" Raul shouted from the kitchen. Julia entered the kitchen, panting and a look of worry on her face. "What's wrong?" Raul said, dropping his spoon into his cereal and standing up from his stool.

Julia looked at Raul. "Sis?" Raul said again. "I was attacked!" Julia said shaking her fists. "Oh God!" Raul said as he brought his sister into a hug. "Are you alight?" Raul said again. He slowly rubbed her hair.

"You need a shower…" Raul said. "RAUL!" Julia said pushing him off. "THIS IS SERIOUS!" Julia said as she changed her stance to anger. Raul grew timid. "I'm sorry…" Raul said quietly. Romero who was in the living room crept to the living room door and opened it slightly.

"Sis, just tell me, what happened…?" Raul said. Julia turned to the window. "I was… on my jog when it happened" Raul nodded urging her to continue. He needed to know this, after all she was his sister and he cared deeply for her. Even since they were little.

"I was nearly finished when I fell over…" She turned to Raul. This wasn't the Julia he was used to. She was always so strong, whoever did this will pay! "And then I saw him…" "Your attacker?" Raul said, a little quickly which startled Julia who turned back away.

"Sorry… just tell me when you can" Raul said, again timid. Julia sighed quickly, almost touching the window. "He… I will never forget that image, his face…" Julia struggled within herself to stop the tears.

'What the fuck am I doing' Julia thought. 'I'm fine'. Julia fought back the tears and continued. "He grabbed me and held a knife…" Raul gasped. 'How did she escape?' Raul thought. "Then out of nowhere…" Raul blinked.

"My saviour…" Julia thought back to Jin. He was so cute… "This guy called Jin saved me" Julia said. "Jin…?" Raul clicked his fingers. "It must have been Hiro!" Raul said happily. "Tyson told me that Hiro used to call himself Jin Of The Gale as an alter-ego. "No, it wasn't Hiro" Julia said.

"Oh…" Raul looked disappointed. Julia continued. "He saved me, then ran away" Julia said. "Have you ever seen him before?" Raul asked walking toward Julia. "No…" Julia said and turned around. They hugged.

"What's this, you two don't normally hug…" Romero said. Julia looked at Romero who looked a little uneasy. "Romero…" Julia said. "Yes?" He said. Julia hugged him which he was a bit taken aback at and looked a little disgusted. Raul turned back to his cereal unaware of Romero's face. Raul poured his cereal away and cleaned his dish.

Julia let go of Romero. "I was attacked on my jog Romero…" Romero turned away. "But you're ok?" Romero said quickly. "Yeah?" Julia said puzzled at this and raised her hair brows. "Not to worry… there have been many attacks happening…" Julia turned back to Raul who shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't you two been checking the news?" Romero said. Raul and Julia looked at each other. They had agreed mentally that he was hiding something. But what? Romero looked out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I'll go out and get some information" Romero said as he exited the villa not looking at each of them. Raul and Julia looked at each other. What was Romero keeping from them?

FOF-What is Romero keeping from them? Will they find out who attacked Julia? As always a review would be appreciated. Next to update for my stories is Kai Hiwatari and then I think most people's favourite To Die For. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them.


	3. Secrets And Old Friends

FlamesOfFury- This is quite a long chapter. Romero comes back and tells them all, as well as some old friends popping up to help. As always a review is appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

Inspired by In Love And Trust-Candide Avedo. Check it out!

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter III-Secrets And Old Friends

"What was that all about?" Raul asked Julia as Romero left. "I have no idea" Julia said.

Romero however had been running away as fast as he could. He leant up against a wall away from sight, he was in a side street, he leant there trying to catch his breath.

'I can't tell them…' Romero thought. 'They'll only worry, hide away, performers should never do that…' 'They can never do that!'

'Should I tell them? They really do have a right to know, it does concern themselves and their parents' 'I will!' 'I don't know why didn't tell them sooner!'

"We'll make him tell us!" Julia said. Raul nodded in agreement. "He's going to tell us why he's acting weird…" Raul said trailing off the subject. "I'm going in the shower" Julia said.

She places her music on the side of the kitchen's worktop and walked upstairs. She fist went into her bedroom; she grabbed her towel and dressing gown, walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

'I hope she'll be alright…' Raul thought. 'What am I saying? Julia has always been strong, she'll get over it. I bet she'll find out what Romero is keeping without my help'.

Raul looked up at the ceiling, hearing the shower going. He sighed, before going upstairs himself and changing out of his pyjamas. He shared a room with Romero while Julia had one of her own. "I'm his roommate. I should have noticed something" Raul said as he changed.

He changed into a pair of thin silver trousers and put on a plain white t-shirt. He heard the shower stop and heard the bathroom door go not soon after as well as Julia's door to her bedroom. Raul sprayed some deodorant on and walked back downstairs into the living room.

The living room was quite large; it had two single chairs near the television, a sofa and another mini sofa just before the door. Raul sat on the mini sofa, sitting quietly waiting for Romero to come back and for Julia to come down the stairs.

Julia came running down a few minutes later, her hair now down, washed and brushed to perfection, a light blue skirt on and a yellow t-shirt on which said 'Mess With The Best' on the front and on the back said 'Die Like The Rest'.

Julia however did not sit down; she looked out the window which was behind Raul. "I've just checked…" Raul said. Julia turned away from the window and walked to the back window which was at the end of the living room, near the two single chairs and the television. This back window showed off the garden.

The garden was huge; the grass was neatly trimmed and had a big swimming pool in the middle. I guess that's what coming third in the world championships gets for you. Julia sighed; her life was taking an unusual turn.

First she was attacked and now Romero just walked out strangely when he was needed the most. Julia continued to look at the window. "Are you sure you're alright, Sister?" Raul asked. His voce was anxious; he knew that talking was needed in these kind of situations.

"I said I was fine" Julia said, no emotion in her voice, calm and in control.

"This guy didn't hurt you?" Raul said.

"No…" Julia said.

"No marks, if that's what you are worrying about" Julia continued.

"It's not the physical ones, I'm talking about, its' the psychological ones" Raul said. Julia turned and looked at Raul, shocked that he would say something like that perhaps he wasn't her little brother anymore.

"I'm fine Raul" Julia said, smiling. Just then they heard the front door open. "Romero!" They both said together. They ran out of the living room to see him locking the door.

"Romero…" Raul said. "We need to talk" Julia finished.

Romero sighed and walked into the living room. He stood where Julia was just standing, looking out of the window as Julia was. "Sit down, you two" He said. "Not until you tell what you're hiding!" Julia said creating a fist.

"I'll tell you now, just sit down, you'll need to" Romero said. Julia and Raul sat down on the mini sofa.

"Julia today when you were attacked, they wanted to kill you fortunately you were saved by the person I hired to protect you, Jin"

Julia swallowed. "What…Who…wanted to kill me?" "Who's 'they'?"

Romero folded his arms, staring at the window, he lowered his head. "The person who tried to kill you was hired by your uncle"

"OUR UNCLE!" Julia and Raul shouted together.

"You see, your parents were quite wealthy, really wealthy in fact and now that you two are old enough for them to give you the money they saved for you, you can inherit it unfortunately…"

"But our parents are dead!" Raul exclaimed.

"Yes but in their wills, they left the money for you" Romero continued.

Julia interrupted "So why does our uncle want to kill and why the hell do you know all this!" Julia said angrily. Julia looked at Romero waiting for the answer, still head down and not looking at them.

Romero sighed. "I know this because I became your guardian. Now that you are old enough you can inherit the money, this is why your uncle is after you…"

"So you knew this for how long? Why haven't you told us sooner and what is the real reason our uncle is after us?" Julia said angrily standing up, staring at Romero.

"Your uncle is next in line to get the money after you"

"So that's why he is trying to kill us?" Raul asked quietly.

Julia turned to Raul angrily. "We haven't even met our uncle, who knows what sort of stuff he does?"

"I bet Romero does" Raul whispered, twiddling his hair, getting more timid by the minute. Romero nodded hearing Raul.

"Your uncle is part of the Spanish Mafia, sounds crazy I know…"

Julia tried to get this straight. "So we are set to inherit lots of money from our parents because we turned 17 last month, our uncle is trying to kill us and Jin is protecting us…"

"There's a catch" Romero said.

"A CATCH?" Raul shouted.

"In order for you to inherit the money, we have to go to your parents' old mansion and collect the money as the money isn't in the bank as your uncle would be able to get it then, it's hidden somewhere in your parents house"

"We have to go there and find the money before your uncle finds this out, transfer the money and then keep it away from here"

Raul and Julia sat there quietly, taking this all in. Romero finally turned around and walked slowly towards them.

"You two got all that?" Romero asked as he got to the mini sofa they were sitting on. The two twins nodded.

Then they heard voices coming from the door. Romero pulled Raul and Julia in front of the living room door, since it was open and facing the window. No one could see if anyone was inside.

"Are you sure they live here?" A muffled voice came.

"I'm sure" A reply said.

"Are you sure?

"Sure, I'm sure"

"Yeah but you said about the five other houses we've been to"

"That's…" Julia said as she walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" Romero hissed as a knock came. Julia opened the door to see Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary.

"Hi!" Hilary said.

"Yo!" Tyson said. Max and Kenny smiled and waved, Ray bowed his head. "Julia…"

Kai stood there, as usual his quiet self.

"Come in!" Julia said. The six did so and saw Romero and Raul perched up against the door.

"What are you doing?" Tyson asked as Raul and Romero smiled uneasily.

"We should…" Julia said.

"No, Julia!" Romero said.

"They'll find out anyway, if they're hanging out with us!" Julia said.

"What's up?" Ray asked.

"Fine, Julia" Romero said, he nodded to the guests and entered the living room properly.

"Guys…" Raul said.

"We have something to tell you, that's if you don't mind helping us…" Julia said quite desperately though she didn't know she came across that way.

The five nodded apart from Kai who was now leaning against the door in his usual position. "You'd better sit down…" Raul said.

* * *

FOF-I hope everyone liked this chapter, thanks for reading and a review please! 


	4. Friends And Feelings

FlamesOfFury-I'm back again. With another chapter to Dynasty Legacy. Chapter 4! Pretty long so be prepeared!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed especially Chibi Amo as she has reviewed all three chapters. Ja Ne!

So now on with the fiction…

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Chapter IV-Friends And Feelings

The gang all sat down, Romero was in the garden with his feet dipped in the pool. Raul and Julia were on the mini sofa. Kai was in a single chair as was Ray. Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny were all on the sofa.

Romero sighed outside as he thought about what was about to happen. 'I hope they know what they are doing, we have to get ready tomorrow and go to their parents' house' Romero thought. He looked up to the sky seeing a clear blue sky with the sun shining brightly.

"Well you see…" Raul began but Julia stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder. She got up off the mini sofa and walked to the middle of the room. Everybody's attention turned to her as if she was the teacher at school and they were the students.

"This morning I was going for my jog when I was attacked…" Julia said.

"You're okay aren't you?" Tyson said.

"You are aren't you?" Hilary said.

"I'm fine and I appreciate your concern, I was saved luckily by a man named Jin…"

"Jin?" Tyson looked towards the others.

"Was it Hiro?" Tyson questioned.

"No, this Jin was hired by Romero to protect me and Raul…"

"What!" Hilary, Kenny, Tyson, Max and Ray said together.

Kai didn't say anything, he was listening to her every word, though he wasn't really a new person to these sort of things.

"He was hired to protect us from our uncle…" Julia began again.

Tyson was about to ask something but he saw Raul shaking his head as if to stop him asking questions.

'Maybe they both want to get through this and I'm not making it easier for them' Tyson thought.

Julia continued, "Our uncle is trying to kill us". Hilary clamped her hand to her mouth as silence was among their guests.

"You see, our parents left us money for us to inherit when we are 17 years old but our uncle wants this money instead of us and because he is next in line to get the money from our parents, he wants to kill us so he can get the money.

Max finally spoke up "So why does your uncle…?"

"Want the money?" Raul finished for him.

Max nodded towards him, acknowledging his answer and urging him to continue.

"Our uncle is part of the Spanish Mafia" Julia said.

"So that's why he wants the money?" Kenny asked.

Julia simply nodded. The room grew silent as their guests absorbed all this information.

"This is where I hope you six can come in, as the money isn't in the bank, it's hidden in our parents' house, Romero knows how to get there so we're set for that, it's just that we need help looking round the house…" Julia looked towards the gang.

"Sure" Ray said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Julia clapped her hands. "Thank you" She said as she gave everyone a smile to which they returned. She went to Kai but he wasn't looking at her.

She let her smile slip but it grew back as she turned to the main sofa.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Julia asked as she sat down interested to know.

"Well we thought after the championships and that incident with BEGA we thought the Bladebreakers could do with a little time off for a holiday" Tyson said quite maturely.

Julia looked at him; usually he would shout or say something stupid. Perhaps its cause Daichi isn't here or that he has matured with age.

"Cool" Raul said as he smiled at them.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Raul asked as he and Julia got up off the mini sofa and went towards the door.

The rest of the Bladebreakers waited for Tyson to go loopy when Julia and Raul asked them that but he just simply nodded his head. They all nodded in agreement.

"Do you want us to help or anything?" Max asked.

"No, no, you're our guests" Raul said.

"Oh, could you tell Romero that dinner will be ready soon? He's out in the garden…" Julia asked.

"I'll go" Kai said as he walked to the door.

"Ok…, it's just through the kitchen and through that door…" Raul said pointing to the door.

"Why don't you all go out? There's a pool out there…" Raul said.

"Cool!" Max said smiling as he ran through the kitchen as did Ray with Hilary, Kenny and Tyson lagging behind.

"What's for dinner?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson" Hilary said through gritted teeth.

Raul chuckled. "A famous Spanish dish, Paella"

Hilary looked towards the two twins as if saying what is it?

"It's fish with rice and it will be accompanied with Serrano Ham which is famous round these parts" Raul said.

"Thanks Raul!" Hilary said running through the door to the others.

Tyson still remained as Julia was getting the contents of their dinner out of the cupboards where as Raul was getting all the dishes out ready.

"Tyson?" Raul said.

"I just wondered if you two were ok...?" Tyson said.

The two twins nodded and Julia winked at Raul as she pushed Tyson out of the kitchen outside. The two laughing as Julia shut the door.

"We'll tell you when it's ready!" Julia called.

Tyson smiled and then went to see his friends.

Romero was in the corner of the garden talking to Kai. Ray and Max were in the pool in their boxers where as Kenny was sitting on a deckchair with his laptop blurring as he was typing.

Hilary was sunbathing next to him. Tyson went over to Kenny and Hilary.

Hilary looked up. "Shouldn't you be in the pool messing about with Max and Ray?"

"Well, what are we going to wear…afterwards?" Tyson said blushing.

Kenny stopped typing. Was this Tyson thinking before he acted?

Hilary laughed. "Are Ray and Max gonna go commando?"

Kenny and Tyson looked at each other and sweatdropped. Ray and Max stopped swimming and looked towards Tyson, Hilary and Kenny.

"What's funny?" Ray said.

"What are you going to wear after your little swim?" Hilary joked.

Ray and Max just got it.

"Shit" Ray said as he got out the pool and so did Max.

They ran into the house as Tyson, Hilary and Kenny laughed. Romero and Kai cam over and each took a deck chair and sat in the sun.

"Raul?" Max asked blushing.

"Yes, Max?" He said.

"Do you?" He looked towards Julia who was looking at them with her eyebrows raised.

"It's a good job you two aren't my type" Julia said laughing stirring a saucepan.

Raul walked out the kitchen and Ray and Max followed.

"Can we borrow some boxers?" Ray and Max said together. "Unless until ours are dry?" Max said.

"Sure" Raul said laughing. He showed them some boxers and left his bedroom as they put them on.

Raul was back downstairs and helping Julia as Ray and Max cam down.

"Thanks" Max said as he ran through the kitchen. They got outside and put their clothes back on.

They went over to the rest of the gang and sat down on the grass, seeing there was no more deck chairs to go around.

"Dinner is served!" Raul shouted through the kitchen window.

Everyone went in the kitchen to see 9 plates of food.

"There's 3 stools so whoever can sit in here and the rest can sit in the living room, bread is over there, so help yourself and I'll do you all a drink after dinner" Julia said.

After some movement, Tyson, Julia and Raul were sitting in the kitchen on the stool as Ray, Max, Romero, Hilary and Kenny were in the living room and Kai was leaning on the worktop of the kitchen eating his dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down Kai?" Raul asked.

"Leave him be, the great Kai doesn't want to be seated" Tyson said.

The three laughed as Kai silently told himself to push Tyson in the pool later.

After everyone had their dinner, they were all outside apart from Romero who was doing the dishes along with Hilary who insisted that she's got to do something for the great meal.

Tyson yawned as everyone was sitting with their feet in the pool everyone apart from Kai. Unknown to Tyson, Kai was planning to push him in the pool but everyone else knew and were keeping quiet.

"It was a great meal, Raul, Julia" Tyson said. Hilary rolled her eyes as she slapped Tyson gently on the head.

"What?" Tyson whispered.

Julia and Raul just smiled but knew that tomorrow that they would see their parents house for the first time well to their knowledge.

Kai gently stepped up the stairs of the pool; he got to Tyson and pushed him hard in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tyson cried as he splashed in the pool.

Kai smirked as he saw Tyson drenched in the middle of the pool. Everyone that was seated around the pool got the feet out and stepped up.

"KAI!" Tyson yelled. Kai walked into the house, walking past Hilary and Romero in the process. Hilary laughed her head off as she saw Tyson emerge from the pool, his clothes soaked.

The rest followed as Tyson emptied his cap of water. "Yeah, really funny!" Tyson said running around trying to get someone else as everyone ran away.

He missed Ray by an inch as he tried to grab him. Ray laughed as he ran in the house. Romero walked in as did Kenny refusing to get involved which left Max, Hilary, Raul and Julia.

Max and Raul ran past Tyson taunting him as he tried to grab them missing them as they ran inside.

"Ladies!" Tyson said running at them, they squealed as they ran, unfortunately they ran to the corner of the garden, Tyson had them both trapped.

Tyson panted as he looked at each of them. The two girls started arguing.

Who's going to go in?

I'm not!

Neither am I!

Tyson ran at them grabbing Julia as Hilary ducked.

Julia screamed as Tyson carried her in the pool, tripping himself up and pushing himself in the pool again!

The two emerged on top as they saw no one around.

"Cheers Tyson!" Julia said.

"No problem!" Tyson said joking, they both laughed as they saw nearer each other.

They were almost touching as they floated in the pool.

"I didn't go after you on purpose, I was going for Hilary" Tyson said.

"No worries, I've been pushed, tripped in the pool, everything…" Julia said as she looked at Tyson.

They both looked at each other's eyes. "Julia…?" Tyson asked.

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean about tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine Tyson" Julia said smiling.

They both leaned in, Tyson was shocked at what he was about to do when…

"Hah!" Julia said pushing him underneath the water. Tyson grabbed her legs pulling her under.

They looked at each other underneath the water and grabbed on to each other, they kissed and swam to the surface.

They looked at each other again and leaned in. They kissed a second time. The kiss was soft perhaps to the fact that both of their lips were wet.

Tyson moved his arms around Julia's waist which was underneath the water as Julia put her hand behind Tyson's head.

Julia broke off the kiss and climbed out of the pool.

"I think I'll be alright…" Julia said as she entered the house leaving Tyson in the pool.

* * *

FlamesOfFury-I claim first! I claim first! Tyson and Julia. TyJu! Anyways the next chapter is going to be put up when I get five reviews for this chapter!

So review please (Flame Or No Flame!)


	5. Everything Falls Into Place

FlamesOfFury-Decided to do Chapter V again so here it is. No OC this time. Pure action, well I think. Don't forget to review. Thanks for the reviews so far!

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade if I did I wouldn't so poorly dub it.

* * *

Chapter V-Everything Falls Into Place…  


Julia lay awake, it was almost morning and she could juts make out the shadows of the sun peering through the window, she glanced over to her clock, 6:15 a.m. She glanced over to Hilary the only other person in the room. Hilary was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor.

Julia sighed as she looked at Hilary. It was obvious that Hilary had a thing for Tyson and vice versa.

'Why did I have to kiss Tyson?' Julia thought.

She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. She had butterflies in her stomach; she was going to her parents house.

'I wonder…' Julia thought.

Out of her journey, the only thing she was looking forward to finding a picture of her parents. 'I'm never seen them…' Julia thought, a small tear ran down her cheek.

She climbed out of her bed and slowly went out the room. She sighed as she heard snoring coming from Raul's room.

She rolled her eyes as she went down the stairs going into the kitchen.

"Tyson?" Julia said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Julia, how are you this morning?" Tyson asked.

"Fine" Julia said turning and rolling her eyes.

"Ok…" Tyson said.

Julia turned back looking at Tyson with no expression on her face. Tyson walked over, getting hr hands with his.

Julia shook him off pushing him back.

"Julia?" Tyson said.

"No, Tyson, last night was a mistake…" Julia said coldly.

Tyson looked at her.

"But… I thought…" Tyson said timidly.

"Sorry Tyson but I have no time for a boyfriend now" Julia sneered.

Tyson was stunned.

"What you guys up to?"

They turned seeing Raul. Julia smiled but Raul knew better.

"You alright, Ju?" Raul asked.

"I'm ok…" Julia said.

Raul smiled and brought her into a hug, she sighed onto his back as they hugged. Raul glanced over to Tyson sensing tension between them.

Tyson avoided his gaze as he moved his cap into place.

"What's up man, you guys hardly ever hug?"

Raul and Julia broke apart seeing Romero there.

"Right, I want us to head out early, we have to got our stuff ready here first, I'll take care of that, you three get everyone else up, ok?" Romero said as he entered the living room.

The twins and Tyson heard rustling of bags coming from the living room and looked at each other.

"I'd better get Hilary up…" Julia said not looking at anyone as she exited the kitchen.

Raul turned to Tyson angrily.

"Did you say anything to upset Julia?" Raul said angrily to Tyson.

"No… of course… I didn't, I wouldn't, I know what's happening today" Tyson stuttered.

Raul turned away from him. "I'm going to get the others from my room, don't do anything till I get back" He said coldly.

Tyson down the floor as Raul went out the kitchen.

Not too long afterwards everyone was up and Julia, Raul and Romero gathered Tyson, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary in to the living room.

Everyone sat down, Julia leaned against the closed living room door when everyone was in, she was looking down, the warmness that was so apparent in her matches and performances were now gone, coldness now was taken over her.

Romero was in the middle of the room, a backpack was situated on his back with another one on the floor near him.

"Right!" Romero said getting everybody's attention.

"Now first we'll have to get into town, for that it's only a mile walking, after that we have to head through the countryside trails as I'm sure we'll be expected on the roads, it is a couple of day's walks that is why we have tents and food which will be in these bags, now do we have any questions from anyone?" Romero said.

Everyone was quiet.

"No, Romero" Julia said.

"Ok, let's go then…" Romero said.

Julia got off the door opening it for the others to come out.

Romero glanced around. "Umm, can someone help me with this bag?"

Kai walked over grabbing the bag, pulling it over one shoulder.

"Thank you Kai" Romero said.

When everyone got out the house Romero locked the door placing the key in his pocket.

"Let's go" Romero said as he took the lead, Kai, Julia and Raul followed him, Ray and Max second, Kenny and Hilary and then Tyson behind them.

Romero and Kai were chatting as Raul wondered about Julia. 'She's so awful quiet, I wonder if Tyson had anything to do with this' Raul thought.

He glanced back glaring angrily at Tyson.

Ray and Max were chatting about their respective teams, commenting on their training habits. Hilary and Kenny were chatting about the countryside views they would see while Tyson was looking at the ground.

"Here we are" Romero said continuing walking.

The town was busy, people passed them, business men, children with their parents, groups of teenagers.

"Down here…" Romero said.

He led them down an alley and down a right hand turning passing bins and rubbish that was lying on the floor. Another left led them to an old business which was clear from the broken computers and the fallen logo sign which was partly covered up of the debris from the building.

An road led up from this to what seemed like a very deserted part of town. All that was echoing was the sound of the nine people walking forward.

Suddenly they all turned something gaining their attention.

There before was six men heavily built all wearing suits, poshly dressed. Romero turned seeing a figure out of sight from the road up from them.

"I'd knew you'd be here" The figure shouted.

"But I never expected so many…"

Romero placed the bag that he was carrying on the floor as did Kai. Hilary and Kenny bundled together, Kenny's laptop poking into Hilary's stomach.

Ray made sure his fingers were alive as Tyson just stared at the six opposing men. Max positioned himself in front of Hilary and Kenny while Julia cracked her neck and Raul looked at the men and to the figure fists already formed.

"Get them boys!" The figure yelled running off.

Julia charged forward to go to the figure but Raul grabbed her positioning her behind him as one of the men punched Tyson to the ground.

Ray charged forward fly kicking Tyson's attacker to the ground, Kai meanwhile was dodging two guards as Romero head locked one to the ground back flipping hitting another to the ground as well. One of the men angry at this tackled Max to the floor.

Max fell and Hilary went down to the floor with him, Kenny's laptop falling to the floor.

Kenny yelled as one grabbed him and brought him to his stomach squeezing him, Kenny was choking as Ray, Kai, Romero and Raul were trying to get to him.

Tyson looked up weakly. "Kenny…" he said.

Tyson got up only to be knocked down again.

Julia screamed throwing a punch directly into one of the men's nose as he tried to grab her. She kneaded him in the stomach and then again directly in the crouch.

He winced as he fell to the floor. Kenny was now unconscious as the man repeatedly gave him blows to the head.

"Thanks!" He shouted as he and another man carried Kenny away. The other men got to their feet as Tyson tried to tackle onto the ground missing him falling flat on his face.

Ray, Kai, Raul and Romero tried to run after them but three shots were fired followed by a shout "We'll keep taking your friends till we get what we want!"

Julia fell to her knees as Hilary went over trying to comfort her. Max was helped up by Ray as Tyson got up for a third time.

Ray, Kai, Raul and Romero gathered around Julia, Max and Hilary while Tyson stood on the outskirts

"It's all my fault…" Tyson said gaining everyone's attention.

Raul pulled away from the crowd.

"It's my fault he's gone!" Tyson shouted.

"It's my fault!"

"Kenny would still be here if it wasn't for me!"

Raul growled and ran up to Tyson grabbing the neck of his shirt.

"Everything seems to be your fault nowadays doesn't it Tyson?" Raul said through gritted teeth whilst everyone looked on.

"JULIA IS UPSET BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE AGGORANT WHEN WE BEGAN WALKING, YOU NOW HAVE LET KENNY BE KIDNAPPED, ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO ADD!" Raul bellowed.

Tyson looked down at the floor.

"You're going to answer me now!" Raul sneered.

"Come on Tyson!"

Tyson continued now to look at him.

Raul spat in his face while Julia gasped.

"We're all waiting big shot!" Raul growled.

* * *

FlamesOfFury-Well isn't Raul just Mister Nice today! Makes a change for his character. Well review and tell me what you think and thanks for reading.

5 Reviews is the minimum or I do not update.


	6. Captive, Arrival And Troubles Ahead

Flames-Sorry this has taken a while to update what with LOVE and some other stuff as well that's going on around me in my life at the minute, I haven't been able to update as much as I would like well enough talk first of all I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter of Dynasty Legacy:

**Chibi Amo, SaharaC, personne du monde, SUKISYO, miniri02**

Thanks again, really means a lot to me hope you like this chapter and tell me what you thought about it with a review.

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade but if I did Julia and Brooklyn would be a couple in the show XD

* * *

Chapter VI-Captivation, Arrivals And Upcoming Troubles

Raul stared at Tyson after his sudden outburst to which everyone was looking at. Raul. They couldn't believe he would shout like that, it was so out of character. Julia stood behind the rest of the group as they stared at Raul and Tyson.

Julia sighed as she looked behind her. The road that led up to where the guy was, the shadow that told them to take Kenny away, Tyson was wrong, it wasn't his fault, it was hers.

She began to walk forward ignoring everyone else as they looked at Raul and Tyson.

Tyson looked down before looking up again whilst Raul stared at him.

"Julia is upset because we kiss…" Tyson began.

"You took advantage last night whilst she was worried about today, that's a new low" Raul said through gritted teeth.

"I think it was a spur of the moment thing" Tyson stated.

Rei, Max, Romero and Hilary looked towards each other while people were looking at Kai but he didn't respond.

Raul looked to Tyson eyes lowered to portray anger.

"Look I'm sorry, it was a kiss and nothing more Raul, I never want to hurt anyone and make them upset I swear" Tyson said apologetically.

Raul looked to him; he knew he was telling the truth he could see it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit worried about anything, I didn't mean to take it out on you" Raul said timidly.

"It's ok, we'll get Kenny back, mark my words" Tyson said as the others nodded.

"Where's Julia?" Raul said as he looked around.

Romero looked around too.

"JULIA!" Raul shouted.

Julia meanwhile was still in the alley way.

''I wonder if Romero actually knows where we are going as this leads nowhere' Julia thought.

She looked up to the sky and sighed. She couldn't take arguments sure she did them but she couldn't stand them really.

She turned a corner and felt someone nearby she could sense it. She glanced around and saw no-one; it was so dark anyway she could hardly see rubbish lay around down alleyways where bins were kept.

"Hello?" Someone said, a deep voice but yet radiated off innocence.

"Who is there?" Julia said back trying to hide her inner securities and worry to the voice.

"I think we should split up Romero" Raul said.

"No way and risk more people, we have to stay together in a group" Romero replied.

"But what if Julia is been confronted now, we need to find her quick!" Raul snapped.

"He's right" Rei said.

Romero said angrily. "Fine"

He looked down before he spoke up.

"Me, Raul, Hilary and Rei will be one half and Tyson, Max and Kai can be the other, now split up and find her" Romero said as he ran off with Raul, Hilary and Rei.

Kai rolled his eyes. He'd have to listen to Tyson's moaning now as he, Tyson and Max began to venture forward to where Julia had gone unbeknownst to them as Romero and his group went in the opposite direction.

"You think she went down here?" Max asked.

"Only one way to find out" Tyson replied as they kept running.

"Did you really kiss her?" Max asked.

"Enough, let's just find her, who would want you Tyson needs their head examined" Kai said as he pulled ahead of Tyson and Max.

"Well you're a cold heated…" Tyson began.

"No… Tyson" Max said.

Tyson nodded to him.

"What are you doing here?" Julia asked coldly.

"Don't I get a hi?" the person said in the shadows.

"Just come out" Julia said.

The figure exited the shadows to reveal Brooklyn.

Brooklyn Kingston.

"Brooklyn, what are you doing here?" Julia asked again impatient.

"Wild goose chase" Brooklyn replied smiling.

Brooklyn wore a pair of white trousers and a short sleeved white t-shirt. He had bright orange hair and was just a tad taller than Julia was; he had deep green eyes like Julia had. He looked to Julia still smiling.

"What do you mean wild goose chase?" Julia asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter… Julia, what are you doing round here?" Brooklyn asked back raising an eyebrow.

"It's…" Julia began but was caught off when she heard her name being shouted from behind her.

Kai, Tyson and Max were running to them both as Brooklyn turned away not looking at them, Julia looked to Brooklyn sadly as Kai, Tyson and Max got up to her.

"Julia… why did you run off like that?" Max asked.

"Just leave me alone" Julia replied gaining Brooklyn's attention.

"We can't do that, what if those guys had come back and got you like they did to Kenny" Tyson said.

"I would have been fine" Julia replied.

"Yeah right" Kai said.

Brooklyn frowned as he looked to Kai.

"Oh thanks, nice to know people have faith in me, I'm old enough to take care of myself" Julia snapped.

"Hn" Kai said.

Julia growled. "Man you are stuck up"

"Coming from the girl who doesn't even see what's going on around her" Kai aid.

"What do you mean?" Julia asked impatiently.

"Listen, girl… you're out of control, you have to calm down, think of the situation you're in, stop being so reckless" Kai said.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Brooklyn snapped.

Julia turned to Brooklyn as Kai growled silently.

"Stay out of this" Kai snapped.

"Why? Afraid, I'll do a better job than you are doing now, seems to me like you're not helping at all as to what is occurring here, are you crazy?" Brooklyn said.

"Someone gets black wings coming out of their back and all of a sudden I am the crazy one" Kai said coldly.

"Leave him alone!" Julia snapped.

Brooklyn looked to Julia, smiling weakly who nodded at him smiling back.

"I want him to come along with us and nothing you say is going to change my mind now where are the others?" Julia said.

"You can't be serious" Kai said.

"What's the matter Kai?" Julia asked.

"Hn" Kai said as he walked off to find the others silently cursing everyone who he was just involved with.

"He'll be fine" Tyson said.

"Oh I'm not worried about him" Julia said before adding "I'm worried about Kenny"

"He'll be fine… I hope… he is a real fighter…" Tyson said sighing.

"We'll get him back" Max said.

"Umm…. Can I help… you…?" Brooklyn said.

"Why… do you want to?" Julia asked.

"If you'll let me, I owe one to Tyson anyway" Brooklyn said smiling.

"What… oh the last battle… thing… no worries… anything for a friend…" Tyson said putting out his hand.

"Friend?" Brooklyn said confused.

"Yeah" Tyson said nodding.

Brooklyn took his hand and shook it before pulling it back and smiling.

"Can I ask where Kenny is?" Brooklyn said.

"Kenny… we don't know where he is…" Max said.

"Yeah they took him" Tyson added.

"They?" Brooklyn said.

"Oh Brooklyn… I guess I should explain…" Julia said sighing.

"JULIA!" Raul shouted as he, Romero, Hilary and Rei came running up, Kai walking behind them, eyes down, arms crossed and a frown situated on his face not looking at any of them.

"I'm fine" Julia said knowing exactly what her brother was going to say.

"Julia… you shouldn't run off" Romero said.

"I know" Julia replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence as most glanced in the direction of their new arrival Brooklyn.

"What's going on?" Romero asked.

"I thought we had to keep moving" Julia said as she began walking.

"Fine, we'll talk when we get to our rest point, is he coming along with us?" Romero asked as he began to walk in front of everyone else to the end of the alleyway which was clear due to the fact that a light beamed off in the distance.

Julia looked to Brooklyn nodding, showing her approval for him to come with them.

Kai, Rei, Max, Hilary and Tyson followed Romero as they saw that perhaps Raul and Julia would want to talk.

"Julia, why did you run off?" Raul began.

"Look, like Romero said we'll talk later besides we can't afford to hang around here" Julia said as she took Brooklyn by the arm and began to walk on.

Brooklyn glanced back to Raul mouthing a sorry as Raul followed on.

The group caught up to one another and Brooklyn was trying not to blush as Julia had his arm in a hold so it looked like they were walking hand in hand.

Romero walked on as he turned to a right and they got down one more alleyway and came to a part of town that had clearly not been used for quite a while.

Boarded windows were hung up; an eerie feeling was clear around it as Romero pointed to a fence that led to an open field.

The group got to the fence all climbing over as Romero glanced around hoping that no-one was following them. From now on they would be one their own, they would be no by-passers to hear them, no police to turn to; they had to survive on what Romero had in his rucksack and what they could perhaps get for themselves.

"How long will take to get there Romero?" Tyson asked.

"Three to four days" Romero replied.

"So it's no beauty treatment for you two" Tyson said as he glanced back.

Hilary stuck out her tongue whilst Julia wasn't listening; she and Brooklyn were walking side by side, no longer attached but in a comfortable silence as they were walking behind the group, the last to follow.

Romero, Raul and Kai leading and Hilary, Tyson and Max in front of them.

"You don't need any" Brooklyn said.

"Excuse me?" Julia said.

"You don't need any… beauty treatment" Brooklyn said blushing.

"Thanks but you're obviously just saying that to try and cheer me up" Julia said as she still looked to the floor.

"That's not true" Brooklyn said.

"Wh…?" Julia said.

"Right, we've got to go through that forest ahead and then we'll reach another little town from there it's just following on the road there till we reach…" Romero said interrupting Julia.

"Our parents' house?" Raul asked.

"Yes" Romero replied simply.

The sky was now becoming overcast as it became much later into the afternoon and more into the night, the group reached the forest and Romero stopped them in front of it.

"We're going to set up camp, just inside, Kai and Rei. I want you to find some firewood; I'll set up the tents with everyone else's help, that ok?" Romero said.

"Fine" Kai said.

Everyone got into the forest and they found a clearing which would be big enough for them to set up the tents and camp for the night.

Kai and Rei broke off from the group and went in search of firewood as Romero set his bag down. Everyone gathered around apart from Julia and Brooklyn.

"See that flower there?" Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful" Julia said.

"It sure is, I wish we could stay longer here" Brooklyn said as he gazed around.

"It's alright, you can look around as we walk" Julia said.

"Julia… can you tell me what is going on?" Brooklyn asked.

Julia sighed looking to Brooklyn.

"Can I ask you something first?" Julia asked as she glanced to everyone else putting up the tents.

"Go ahead" Brooklyn said smiling.

Julia nodded. "Why did you come along… to repay Tyson or is it something else?" Julia said looking straight at Brooklyn.

"I wanted to do it to repay Tyson and I wanted to do it because… well… I… was concerned about you…"Brooklyn said.

"Why? What do you care about me and what I do?" Julia said.

"I wanted to… I guess I wanted to get to know you better… you all better… I… Julia…" Brooklyn said.

"You two going to help or not?" Tyson asked.

"Coming" Julia said.

Julia walked over helping her brother put up a tent as Brooklyn went to help Hilary who looked like she was struggling.

Eventually they all got the tents up without too much trouble and Kai and Rei made it back to them with some firewood. Romero rubbed two sticks together and they got a fire going, sweeping away the leaves from around it so it wouldn't catch the fire.

They all sat round the fire, no-one was talking, they watched the transition of the fire, the orange, red and yellow mixing together to create a beautiful if yet destructive image as it burned away the wood that lay underneath it.

Brooklyn looked to Julia who was watching the fire, she said she would explain but she hadn't, they had already had some dinner as it got to darkness, Brooklyn looked away, she wasn't going to say now, would she say later or something?

Hilary yawned looking around. "Umm… what's going on with sleeping?" She asked.

"Well you and Julia can share one and perhaps the rest of us guys can fit in the other three tents, one of us will stay awake and keep an eye out in case anything is going to happen, is everyone clear? I will be the first person to do this" Romero said.

"All night?" Kai asked.

"Yes… can you do tomorrow and then maybe Rei the next?" Romero asked.

Kai grunted but nodded and Rei nodded politely showing a smile to Raul and Julia.

Julia was still looking at the fire sadly as Raul got up yawning.

"Come on Sis, you'll need your sleep for tomorrow" Raul said.

"I'll come in a minute" Julia said.

"I think that perhaps I and Raul should share a tent and then Kai and Rei can share one and Tyson, Max and Brooklyn in the last, that suit everyone?" Romero said.

Kai rolled his eyes. 'At least Rei is better than any of the others' Kai thought as he entered the tent moving over so no-one could see him.

Rei sighed at this, he was used to Kai being cold as he lay on the other side not saying a word.

Romero stood around the tents facing away from Julia, Brooklyn, Tyson, Max and Raul.

"Ummm… guys I'm going to go in now" Max said as he went in the tent which was empty leaving Raul to go in the other with Romero.

"It's ok, if you share with me and Max right, Brooklyn?" Tyson asked.

"It's fine" Brooklyn replied flashing a grin.

"Cool" Tyson said.

Tyson stood up taking off his cap. "Try to not too much noise Brooklyn when you come in"

"I won't" Brooklyn said laughing.

Tyson put his hand up to say a goodbye and entered the tent where Max was now sleeping peacefully. Tyson lay down on the opposite side leaving some room for Brooklyn for him to sleep.

"Can I ask you both now… what's going on with…?" Brooklyn began.

"He has a right to know if he's going to help us" Romero said overhearing.

Raul stood up and walked over to the last remaining tent.

"Where are you going?" Julia asked.

"I'm tired plus I don't like the details has to what…" Raul said.

"AND I DO!" Julia snapped.

"Keep it down Julia" Brooklyn whispered softly.

Julia looked to Brooklyn and nodded giving a weak smile.

"Night" Raul said as he entered the last tent doing the zipper up.

Romero leaned against a tree looking around now again as Brooklyn still looked to Julia.

"Ok…" Julia said sighing.

"I'd rather you not ask questions till the end is that ok?" Julia asked.

"Sure" Brooklyn said simply.

"Our parents died as you know and me and Raul went to live with a circus and then we met Romero and he has always looked after us and has been doing so until we just had our seventeenth birthdays and we found out our… Uncle is trying to kill us…" Julia said.

Brooklyn eyes went wide and he saw Julia's discomfort in the subject. "You don't have to say anymore, I think I understand now"

"If you're sure… I'm sorry… I guess because they've got Kenny…" Julia said.

"We'll get him back" Brooklyn said.

"I hope so…" Julia said trailing off.

"Look at me… Julia" Brooklyn said.

"What?" Julia said confused.

"Look at me, all you've done is stare at that fire all night" Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn…" Julia whispered.

She turned to him. "We're heading to my parent's house with some of my Uncle's guys in tow meaning they could strike, I don't want you getting hurt on my account…"

"I won't get hurt and I promise that you won't either" Brooklyn said firmly.

"Thank you, when we do get to my parent's house…" Julia trailed off and stopped.

"Yes? Julia?" Brooklyn said calmly.

"I want you to come around with me when we get there" She said.

"Wouldn't you sooner?" Brooklyn began saying.

"No, you" Julia said turning and looking at him.

"I'd like that" Brooklyn said.

"You would? Listening to me and looking at me for like…" Julia began saying until she was stopped.

Brooklyn put his finger to her lips. "I wouldn't mind"

Julia smiled. Brooklyn gently took his finger off her lips blushing.

"Ooh, the great Brooklyn Kingston blushing, I'm honoured" Julia sad chuckling.

"I'm not that great" Brooklyn said trailing off.

"Oh sorry, I guess you don't really want to talk about it" Julia said a bit uneasily.

"It's ok, I just don't like remembering it really" Brooklyn said sadly.

"I see, well… you can always talk to me…" Julia said.

Brooklyn looked to Julia confused.

"What?" Julia said smiling.

"Oh it's nothing…" Brooklyn said as he smiled and blushed.

Julia looked to him. "No really what?" She said.

"Oh god, do I have to say what I'm thinking?" Brooklyn said blushing.

"Yes you do" Julia said laughing.

Brooklyn breathed in and picked up Julia's hands with his, Julia looked to him a little startled and a bit embarrassed.

"I… well… what I mean to say is… I like you… well I don't just like you… I think you are beautiful… oh god… umm… sorry" Brooklyn stuttered.

Julia smiled at Brooklyn. "You're not so bad yourself but… I made a mistake… I kissed someone I shouldn't have, I don't like them but… I want… I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"You're not ready yet" Brooklyn finished sadly.

"Yeah… I guess… umm good night Brooklyn" Julia said kissing his cheek and quickly walking off.

Brooklyn sighed as he looked to Romero who had turned around and was now looking down a different part of the woods.

"Night" Brooklyn said.

"Yeah… night, get some sleep, we have a lot of ground to cover" Romero said as Brooklyn nodded to him and got in the tent with Tyson and Max.

"So… is he awake yet?" A tall man said to of the guys who had attacked the gang. He was standing near a window in a old abandoned warehouse.

He had long black hair and wore a suit as well except that the sleeves for the jacket were rolled up.

"Yes and he's already hacking in" One replied.

"Excellent, someone who will do anything to keep his friends alive" The man replied.

"That's right Sir" The second replied.

"Yeah, well I don't keep promises makes sure you get the girl next time with her, Romero and the boy are sure to give in"

"Good choice Sir" The first replied.

"Look, I don't want you compliments, I want the girl now go!" He snapped.

"Yes Sir, right away"

* * *

Flames-Hope you liked this and tell me what you thought with a review. I'm going to update LOVE next as well as doing a TyKa one-shot for my friend and I have tons and tons more planned so I'd better going. Leave a review please and thanks for reading.

I would like to thank Avril Lavinge and Coldplay for the completion of this chapter.


End file.
